


all mouths surround you

by queerofcups



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerofcups/pseuds/queerofcups
Summary: Dan comes back from the shops with a surprise





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmogeny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogeny/gifts).



> i have this theory that Phil's annoyed inner voice sounds like Dan. Shit fuck wank indeed.

“Wuh,” Phil huffs, twitching awake. He stares at the blurry, clam shaped waterstains on the office ceiling, trying to figure out what woke him up. He shifts a little, tugging the novel he’d been reading out from under his back. The guest bed creaks a little with his roll and shimmying. He hears bumping noises drifting up the stairs.

There weren’t any more movers scheduled to come through today and from what he can tell by the light in the room, it’s much later than they would realistically be in the apartment. And Dan would have woken him before letting them in, anyway. They’ve discovered over the last weeks of large men moving their things that Phil is weirdly territorial and uncomfortable with strange people in his house. He’s given up sleeping in late three times to watch them take his and Dan’s stuff away.

Dan keeps making comments under his breath about Phil ogling muscular men in their own home and Phil keeps ignores him.

Anyway.

Phil decides the bumping noises are either Dan or a serial killer. He’s too groggy to dredge up any more worry, so if it’s a serial killer he hopes they don’t leave anything too gruesome for Dan to find.

“Bit dark,” Phil mumbles to himself. His tongue sticks to the roof of his mouth. 

“Hey,” Dan voice comes from the door way.

Phil grunts at him, reaching up to stretch. He hits the back of the computer chair. He grunts again, annoyed. This is why he hates taking naps too close to nighttime. They always leave him disgruntled and muzzy. Also, he’s fucking sick of sleeping in the goddamn office. It’s tiny and he’s ready to be in their new bed in their new apartment.

“Yeah, you fell asleep in the middle of a page. It was pretty impressive.”

Phil listens to Dan’s footsteps as he thumps back down the stairs and to his room. Dan’s really weirdly heavy footed. Phil’s pretty sure it’s because of his weird shoes. He sighs and closes his eyes and is probably about to drift off again when he feels the bed dip with Dan’s weight beside him. He doesn’t open his eyes, but scoots closer, so his side is pressed up against Dan’s thigh. Dan’s wearing jeans and feels warm, probably from the last rays of sunshine for the day.

“You, like, dropped the book on your chest and didn’t even flinch. I thought it would’ve woke you up.”

“’m tired,” Phil says. He feels Dan’s fingers on his scalp. He’s not into the sharp hair tugging and twirling Dan finds comforting, but he still sighs at the feeling. He makes a happier noise when Dan leans over to drop a kiss on his rib. Then he frowns.

“Why do your lips feel weird?” He could open his eyes. Judging from the feel of Dan’s body, he’s facing Phil. But if he opens his eyes he has to look at the fucking blurry clam stain that’s on the too-close ceiling of a room that’s not the lovely, airy master bedroom of the apartment he can’t move in to for another 3 _fucking_ weeks. “Why do I curse so much more when I’m grumpy? Why do naps make me so grumpy?”

“Why does your face look weird?” Dan retorts, ignoring the other questions. “Because I’m trying out this matte thing? It’s like. Really dry, but the color is great.”

Phil cracks one eye, squinting at Dan. He blinks both eyes wide and pushes himself up.

“Huh,” Phil says, looking at Dan. He looks like his normal self, bedecked in a dark oversized hoodie and an old pair of skinny jeans. All of his good clothes are either in boxes across the city, or packed in preparation for Australia. He’s stolen one of Phil’s gopher socks, and matched it with a black checked one of his own. He’s also wearing a dark red lipstick that turns his mouth into a dark, mean slash that Phil would really like to kiss.

Phil’s staring now.

“I fucking know, right?” Dan asks. His mouth moves in really interesting way, Phil notices. He’s been watching Dan talk for years, has been kissing him for years. He’s intimately familiar with the workings of Dan’s mouth, inside and out. One memorable time he’d licked over the little bumps where Dan’s wisdom teeth used to be. But this is a whole other dimension. Dan’s application is almost unfairly good. The red traces the soft curve of his bottom lip and the top cuts into a deep cupid’s bow. It’s perfect and Phil wants to kiss it off Dan’s face.

“You’ve been in your tag,” Phil says accusatorially. He’s seen the edits from Dan’s latest video, the one of him with expertly done makeup had been one of his favorites.

“Yeah,” Dan admits, grinning a little. He looks like a mean girl from a 90s movie, the kind that teach you how to kiss then tell you to never tell anyone. “Janice helped me pick it out.”

Phil’s obsessed with the way his dark mouth frames his teeth. He can’t let the moving guys see Dan like this. They might cart him away, too, while Phil’s not looking.

“Janice is talking to us again?” Phil asks, inching closer.

Dan watches him, amused. “She never stopped talking to me. You’re the dirty old man ravishing my young, nubile body.”

Janice down at the shops stopped speaking to Phil in full, polite sentences years ago. At first he’d thought she’d somehow found out about him name dropping her in videos, until Dan pointed out that she’d stared at the hickeys littering Dan’s neck on one of his rare late night shop runs.

Phil had been convinced she was homophobic, until Dan mentioned that she was still perfectly cordial to him and only glared at Phil.

“She said something about matte lipstick transferring less?” Dan says, “I think she’s still mad about the hickeys, really. Doesn’t want you walking around with lipstick on your collar.”

Phil’s trying to listen, honestly. It’s just that he’s gotten so good at zoning out when Dan’s talking nonsense and his mouth is really, very distracting. Dan also clearly knows it. He keeps talking--something about Janice being surprisingly accepting of differing gender expressions-- but his hands keep drifting up, like he wants to touch his mouth but keeps remembering the lipstick.

Phil touches the place on his ribs where Dan kissed him earlier. He doesn’t feel any of the sticky residue he associates with lipstick, like the mouth shaped marks Louise and his mother sometimes leave on his cheeks.

He lifts the back of his hand to Dan’s mouth, where Dan kisses him obligingly. His lips are dry and smooth, and there’s no mark on Phil’s hand when he pulls away.

Phil does some mental math. The guestroom bed is small for them when they’re laying side by side, would require some contortion for Dan to kiss him the places he wants to be kissed, to see how hard they’d have to try to mess up his lips. 

Phil wants, very strongly, to try. He tosses his book aside and pulls Dan towards him. Dan laughs and goes easily. His mouth, for all its sharp look, is soft and sweet as always.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this graphic http://pamyudan.tumblr.com/post/159242918435/a-concept
> 
> Thanks to cosmogeny for bringing my attention to it.


End file.
